User blog:LexPetitxVampire/Wedding Night
Robin Chertock walked into the lobby of the Las Vegas hotel she and her new husband – so brand new and shiny – were staying at and looked around. It was the Luxor, a place Robin had been and seen, a place she knew, but this place had taken on a new shine, a new feeling. Did a wedding ring really do all of that? She glanced out of the wide automatic doors and swooned, her brand new husband, was outside, taking a smoke break. He thrilled her with love, passion and romance. Their wedding reception had just ended, leaving them with a romantic ride back on the lit up Strip. The thought in Robin’s head were not at all becoming of the lady her mother had raised. Now, it was time to consummate. Robin made her way to the elevator, the one that’d take her to the very tippy top of the pyramid, to the honeymoon suite. She glanced down at her Resident Evil watch, a gift from her friend who lived in another country. “Midnight,” Robin purred aloud, but it was meant just for herself. She stopped in at a gift shop and twirled the postcard rack around and around, thinking about buying a handful and rubbing it in people’s faces, except for her sister, her sister was totally okay with this whole thing. Louis Chertock was almost three decades older than Robin, she was a bit into the fetish of liking older men. And Vicki, who married a man a year younger than herself, saw nothing wrong with any of this. She grabbed a postcard for her mother, her second mother, her cousin, her aunt, and her two best friends. Then Robin grabbed a small stuffed Jackal for her sister, Vicki. But on second thought, she grabbed a second one. Vicki’s husband always seemed to steal her stuffed animals. Robin paid and left the gift shop. “I’ll have fun writing this shit!” she gushed, again aloud, but it was for herself. Swinging the bag, Robin stopped at the café and grabbed a bottle of coke and some Cheetos. Hey, sex made her hungry. Robin also grabbed him a bottle of Dr. Pepper. Maybe sex made him thirsty? Leaving the café, she made her way back to the elevators. Robin pressed the up button. The elevator seemed to be taking a while, and she slipped into her bag and brought out her cellphone. There was a text from Vicki, Robin’s sister. “Ah, damn dude! That dress is beautiful!” Followed by: “I bet Louis looked just as handsome in his suit! ;)” The hotel lobby seemed to grow cold, colder than a Frost Giant’s scrote. There was another text, from their mother. “He’s too old for you. This is just going to end in divorce.” Robin rolled her eyes, there was that expected circle jerk of support only her mother could provide. She looked up and saw the elevator still wasn’t there. Robin pressed the button once more. She dropped her phone into her purse and the doors opened. The elevator car looked crowded, she could still squeeze in but didn’t wanna risk being thrown up on by the drunk guy in the corner. He was dozing in and out of twilight consciousness. Nor did she wish to risk the fat old lady spilling her beer. There were still four other people in the elevator. “Are you getting on?” asked the woman who held onto her little boy, who held onto her baby. They smelled sweet, resiny, almost a pine scent, a sharp contrast to the usual odors of Las Vegas. The people in the elevator were lit only by the sputtering glow of the fluorescents. “Um, well,” stuttered Robin. “Are you getting on or not, sweet cheeks?” slurred the drunken man. “It looks pretty crowded,” said Robin. Louis Chertock snubbed the cigarette out in the ash tray and turned to go into the Luxor, but was stopped by a manager. The Manager held Louis and a crowd of people back until the police showed up. The manager apologized and explained there had been an accident with the elevators, but everyone was welcome to use the other set of elevators on the other side. Something inside of him snapped and he ran towards the police inside the hotel. Louis Chertock saw an open elevator shaft, and at the very bottom of the shaft was the mangled and fried corpse of his new wife. The elevator next to them opened up and the old lady looked out before glaring at the drunken man in the corner. The old woman sighed, like a newly opened bottle of beer. “I told you not to yank on her. She didn’t want to ride with us.” Robin slumped to the ground of the elevator and buried her face in her arms. The mother sighed. “You’ll get used to this life.” Category:Blog posts